


At the End of a Tiring Day

by Erysun, fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), J and Kpop, K-pop
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, Masturbation in Bathroom, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erysun/pseuds/Erysun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020
Summary: Зарисовка по Дженлиса.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Kudos: 5
Collections: DRABBLES | MINI  R-NC21 FK2020 J&K POP, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	At the End of a Tiring Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [At the End of a Tiring Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002764) by [jenlisa-is-the-revolution (swiftandkloss)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftandkloss/pseuds/jenlisa-is-the-revolution). 



*глухой звук*

Дженни роняет свои вещи на пол, входя в спальню после долгого рабочего дня. Она вместе с мемберами только, что закончила фотосессию для одного из спонсорских брендов, и в дополнение к этому у них была танцевальная практика в рамках подготовки к камбэку. Теперь она чертовски устала, и ей не помогает, что ее голова занята мыслями об одной девушке, в которую она немного влюблена. И которая является ее лучшей подругой и одногрупницей, Лисой.

Возможно, Дженни какое-то время питала слабость к Лисе, а может, и нет. Поскольку макне очень прилипчива и обидчива – не говоря уже о том, что чертовски красива, – и Дженни все-таки не смогла удержаться и тупо влюбилась в свою подругу.

\- Могу я хоть на секунду перестать думать о Лисе? Боже, я такая лесби. – вздыхает Дженни, раздеваясь и направляясь в ванную, чтобы принять заслуженный расслабляющий душ.

Она легла в пустую ванну, взяла ручную насадку для душа и включила ее. Она сунула руку под воду, чтобы убедиться, что вода не слишком горячая и не слишком холодная.

Она держала насадку для душа левой рукой и направила сильный поток воды на клитор, массируя его и доставляя себе долгожданное удовольствие.

\- Мммм... черт.

Каким-то образом ее мысли вернулись к Лисе, какой горячей она выглядела чуть ранее, вся потная, усталая и задыхающаяся во время их танцевальной практики. Как Дженни хочется, чтобы она могла ласкать пресс макне, который был виден из-за укороченного топа и коротких шорт, которые она носила, и как она хочет, чтобы Лиса просто касалась ее тела во всех правильных местах.

Эти мысли заставляли ее делать круговые движения и подниматься вверх с насадкой для душа, чтобы помассировать клитор, в то время как другая рука обхватила грудь и ущипнула уже твердые соски.

\- О черт, да.

Раздвинув ноги пошире, она опустила правую руку вниз и немного подразнила свою дырочку, в то время как ее левая рука продолжала двигать насадку для душа и ублажать клитор.

\- Да, Лиса, да детка ... черт. - Задыхается Дженни, представляя, как ее подруга лежит на ней и трогает ее.

Она осторожно и медленно ввела в себя палец, откинула голову назад и закрыла глаза, чувствуя, как внутри нарастает наслаждение.

\- Бляяяядь.  


* * *

  
Тем временем Лиса направлялась в комнату Дженни, чтобы подарить ей маленькую мягкую игрушку, которую она увидела, обедая на днях с мамой. Это была симпатичная игрушка в виде маленькой кошки, которая очень напоминала ей Дженни.

В последнее время она много думает о своей подруге. Например, как она была мила, как красива – особенно когда она улыбается своей фирменной улыбкой. Джису даже дразнит ее, говоря, что отшлепает ее за кошачьи глаза.

Лиса только закатывает глаза и время от времени пытается ее ущипнуть, но в глубине души она знает, что Джису права. Хотя вслух она бы этого не признала.

Она стучит в комнату Дженни и недоумевает, почему никто не отвечает и не открывает дверь. Решив проверить, как там ее лучшая подруга, она медленно открывает дверь спальни и заходит внутрь.

\- Мммм, блять.

Лиса поворачивается к приоткрытой двери ванной, откуда доносился звук, с озадаченным выражением лица.

\- Да, прямо здесь... О, это так приятно. - Глаза макне расширились от удивления, когда она услышала стоны Дженни и поняла, что ее подруга действительно мастурбировала в ванной.

Лиса покачала головой и постаралась не представлять себе, как ее лучшая подруга трахает себя в ванной. Она повернулась, чтобы быстро выйти из комнаты, когда –

\- Мммм... Лиса, да.

Лиса затаила дыхание, слушая, как Дженни еще несколько раз простонала ее имя вместе с кучей ругательств.

Она вздохнула, и когда ее самообладание начало ослабевать, она медленно заглянула в ванную. Лиса прикусила губу, увидев Дженни, растянувшуюся в пустой ванне с белой фарфоровой кожей, мокрой от воды и пота, с закрытыми глазами, запрокинувшей голову и ублажая себя насадкой для душа и пальцами.

\- О боже, Лиса, да. – Застонала Дженни, несколько раз просовывая палец внутрь и обратно своей киски.  


* * *

  
Дженни уже чувствует, что близка к концу, поэтому она добавляет еще один палец и начинает, двигать ими быстрее. Воображая, что это пальцы Лисы, а не ее. Она также расположила насадку для душа как можно ближе к своему клитору, чтобы давление было еще сильнее.

\- Блядь. Да, вот так, заставь меня кончить, Лиса. – Снова стонет Дженни.

\- Я бы так и сделала, если бы ты мне позволила. - Лиса говорит достаточно громко, чтобы ее подруга услышала.

Дженни судорожно открывает глаза, останавливается и пытается прикрыться, удивленная голосом подруги.

\- Лиса? Я ... что ты – как долго ты там стоишь? – Заикается она.

\- Достаточно долго, чтобы понять, что ты думаешь обо мне, ублажая себя. - Говорит девушка с оранжевыми волосами, раздеваясь.

– О, прости Лиса… я не… что ты делаешь? - Она заикается и краснеет, увидев обнаженное тело своей лучшей подруги.

Лиса подошла к ванне и ухмыльнулась, увидев, что Дженни пристально смотрит на нее, изучая ее тело. Затем она залезла в ванну и протиснулась между Дженни и стенкой ванны, на которую та опиралась раньше.

Спина Лисы теперь опиралась на край ванны, Дженни была зажата между ее ногами, а грудь Лисы прижималась к спине девушки с кошачьими глазами.

\- Хочешь, я заставлю тебя кончить, детка? - Соблазнительно прошептала рыжеволосая девушка, медленно и нежно убирая волосы Дженни с одной стороны шеи и покрывая нежными поцелуями открытую кожу шеи и плеч, одновременно положив руки на талию своей лучшей подруги и слегка сжимая ее.

\- Я….Лиса ... - Дженни потеряла дар речи. Она все еще в шоке от того, что не знала, что сказать.

\- Я не ослышалась, Джен? - Лиса пытается снова, посасывая чувствительную часть шеи Дженни, двигая правой рукой, чтобы погладить внутреннюю часть бедер.

Дженни не ответила, вместо этого она повернулась всем телом, чтобы прижаться губами к губам Лисы, и так они оставались какое-то время, целуясь и лаская тела друг друга, пока рыжеволосая девушка не прервала поцелуй.

\- Ответь мне на вопрос, детка. – Прошептала она.

\- Да, пожалуйста. Заставь меня кончить.

Лиса возвратила Дженни в их предыдущее положение, и снова поцеловала ее шею, массирую грудь Дженни левой рукой и проводя правой рукой по ее животу, чувственно лаская.

\- Ммм, это так приятно, Лиса… черт. - Дженни стонет, когда макне яростно трет пальцами клитор одной рукой и сжимает грудь другой.

\- Используй насадку для душа на клиторе. - Командует Лиса, вставляя палец в дырочку Дженни.

Дженни следует за ней и направляет струю воды на клитор, пока Лиса погружает в нее палец.

\- Дааа, Лиса ... О боже. – Дженни кончает и, слегка дрожа, устраивается в объятиях макне.

Как только она перестала задыхаться, она повернулась к Лисе, улыбнулась и нежно поцеловала ее в губы.

\- Нам нужно поговорить... об этом – о нас.

\- Хорошо, но, может быть, чуть позже? - ответила рыжеволосая девушка с широкой улыбкой на лице.

\- Конечно. - Сказала Дженни, соединяя их губы.


End file.
